1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a simplified power switching technique for a multi-module amplifier wherein the performance of one or more of the modules may be discontinued without affecting the performance of the other modules.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that a three decibel power reduction switching circuit adds significant flexibility to a modular amplifier. Many techniques are known in the prior art to temporarily short circuit or disconnect a module of the modular amplifier in an attempt to achieve power reduction switching. However, the prior art systems for short circuiting or disconnection generally affect the input of the amplifier modules which are not short circuited or disconnected or affect the output of these operating modules.